Shuma-Gorath
How Shuma-Gorath joined the Tourney Although his true origins are unknown, before the arrival of the First Host of the Celestials, Shuma-Gorath ruled the Earth and commanded human sacrifice, until the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg banished him. He managed to return and set himself up as a god during the Hyborian Age, again commanding bloody sacrifice, but slaughtered those who sought his favor. Eventually, the power of Crom imprisoned him within a mountain. Even from that prison, he could interact with Conan the Barbarian, Kulan Gath, and many others, before Crom banished him back to his home dimension. When Shuma-Gorath tried to return to Earth through the mind of the Ancient One, he forced Doctor Strange to kill his master to prevent the powerful creature from arriving on Earth. Years later, Strange was forced to destroy the talismans keeping the chaos demons at bay, to keep them from falling into the hands of an evil sorcerer. Strange was then forced to travel to Shuma-Gorath's dimension and fight it there to prevent the demons from invading Earth. To do so, Strange had to absorb the chaos magic into himself, gaining enough power to destroy Shuma-Gorath. However, he started to transform into a new Shuma-Gorath himself as a result, so he committed suicide to prevent that from happening. Fortunately, an ally of Strange was able to purify him on his way back to the living. Shuma-Gorath resurrected himself not long after from the remnants of chaos magic. He came upon Eddy Gordo's student, Christie Monteiro, and Shuma-Gorath, Eddy, and Christie all went to the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Shuma-Gorath: *Play 55 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using any Marvel Comics universe character excluding Magneto, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, or Ghost Rider, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Shuma-Gorath on the stage based on his home dimension. After defeating Shuma-Gorath, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use He Who Sleeps but Shall Awake, better known as Shuma-Gorath.". You will then see him to the left of Iron Man, to the right of Kuma, below Ogre, and above Loki. Character Select Screen Animation Shuma-Gorath runs towards the camera and grabs it, then he says "Enough of this!". Special Attacks Mystic Stare (Neutral) Shuma-Gorath shoots six eye balls across the screen. If the eye balls hit, they will stick to another fighter and then explode about 4 seconds afterwards, as long as he doesn't get hit. Shuma-Gorath says "Mystic stare!" upon activating this move. Mystic Smash (Side) An arcing roll attack that hits multiple times and keeps Shuma closer to the ground in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Shuma-Gorath says "Mystic smash!" during this move. Mystic Teleport (Up) Shuma-Gorath vanishes, and then re-appears in another location that's higher than Shuma-Gorath. Mystic Ray (Down) Shuma-Gorath fires a beam from his eye at the ground below him, as he moves the beam until the beam is pointed straight above him. Shuma-Gorath says "Mystic ray!" during this move. Hyper Mystic Ray (Hyper Smash) Shuma-Gorath says "Hyper...MYSTIC RAY!", then he fires two quick mystic rays out of his eye, which are fired onto the ground in front of him and end vertically above him. Chaos Dimension (Final Smash) Shuma-Gorath begins with a short range biting attack as he says "Welcome to...". If this bite connects with the opponent, he says "...you're mine!" and transforms into a bubble that envelops the opponent inside the Chaos Dimension momentarily. He then transforms into a tornado, says "THE CHAOS DIMENSION!!!!!", and then ends the attack, leaving his opponent with about 220% damage. Victory Animations #Shuma-Gorath crosses his arms and says "Waste of flesh...". #*Shuma-Gorath crosses his arms and says "Your weapons are impressive. YOUR SKILLS ARE NOT!". (Alucard/Optimus Prime/Angel victories only) #*Shuma-Gorath crosses his arms and says "An eye for an EYE..." (Devil Jin victories only) #While striking a few victory poses, Shuma-Gorath says "I am He Who Sleeps, but now awakens.". #*While striking a few victory poses, Shuma-Gorath says "You are an embarassment to demons EVERYWHERE!!". (Kyo/Lee/Alisa/Xiaoyu/Jin victories only) #*While striking a few victory poses, Shuma-Gorath says "You are no Doctor Strange, MORTAL!". (Heihachi victories only) #Shuma-Gorath fires a beam from his eye, says "How can someone like YOU defeat the infinite?!", then he shoots six eye balls. #*Shuma-Gorath fires a beam from his eye, says "I will come for your dimension next!", then he shoots six eye balls. (Raoh/Kaioh/Ogre/AncientOgre/Christie/Ganryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Shuma-Gorath appears out of the Chaos Dimension saying "Embrace... CHAOS!". Special Quotes *I'll eviscerate you, HALF-BREED! (When fighting Kyo, Lee, Alisa, Xiaoyu, or Jin) *You could not hope to defeat me HELLSPAWN! (When fighting Raoh, Kaioh, Ogre, AncientOgre, Christie, and Ganryu) *A living corpse! How quaint... (When fighting Alucard, Optimus Prime, or Angel) *What a handsome Devil you are! (When fighting Devil Jin) *You govern...but without any REAL power! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Shuma-Gorath is known to be one of Lee Chaolan's enemies. *Shuma-Gorath was the first character confirmed to be confirmed as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney; though in Tourney 2, he is promoted to starter. *Shuma-Gorath's ending for the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series is another game show with Shuma-Gorath as the host, and the game show is yet again called The Super Awesome Monster Hour; only this time, various Tekken characters and various anime characters are participants in the game show. *Shuma-Gorath shares his English voice actor with Saisyu, Godzilla, and Doctor Doom. *Shuma-Gorath shares his Japanese voice actor with Dr. Bosconovitch, the Hulk, Lu Meng, Gordon, and Bio Rex. The reason of the Japanese voice actor change is because Keaton Yamada is about to pass away of his old age. *Christie Monteiro is Shuma-Gorath's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. In Tourney 2, he gets a second rival who is also known as Christie, and he gets a midgame opponent in the same game who is also known as Christie. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters